Our Love Story (Gwiyomi)
by XOXO-adel
Summary: Dan kini,Sehun rasa ia tak akan pernah khawatir Zitao akan berpaling darinya. Karena mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling mengikat. Huang Zi Tao and Oh Sehun. HunTao


**Our Love Story**

**(Gwiyomi)**

**.**

**Story By :**

**©XOXO-adel**

**.**

**Inspired by :**

**Hari – Gwiyomi Song**

**.**

**Disclammer :**

**All cast belong to God and Their Parent. But, the story is mine.**

**.**

**Warn :**

**This Story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. Genderswitch for Zitao. Typo(s) inside.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**Over a chocolate muffin**

**Waiting for a cup savory milk**

**You and I sit facing each other**

**And scribble on each other's hand**

**.**

Sehun memandang Zitao lembut. Memandang si gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang itu dengan tatapan memuja. Layaknya Zitao adalah Dewi Kecantikkan yang akan hilang dalam sekejap mata. Cara Zitao memakan roti muffin yang baru saja di antar oleh si pelayan tampan –ini menurut Zitao- membuat Sehun yang sangat jarang –atau tidak pernah- mengabaikan makanannya kini malah mengabaikan sarapannya hari ini.

"Aku tahu aku cantik,Xun. Jangan memandangku seperti itu." Zitao merenggut kesal sambil menelan kunyahan muffin-nya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan surai berkilau milik Zitao. "Kau bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari kata cantik. Hahh.. aku tak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan dirimu,Zi."

Zitao memukul lengan Sehun kesal. "Aku sedang makan,Xun. Jangan menggodaku dan habiskan sarapanmu. Rayuanmu tak pernah membuatku terpengaruh."

"Oh benarkah? Lalu pipimu! Apa kau sakit? Pipimu memerah,Zi."

Zitao menangkup kedua pipinya yang menampilkan serpihan merah muda samar. Sedangkan si tampan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil sambil memakan roti muffin cokelat miliknya yang mulai dingin.

"Kurasa kau perlu segelas susu untuk menetralkan pipimu,Zi." Tawar Sehun yang dihadiahkan dengan wajah merona milik Zitao.

**.**

**Don't look at other girls**

**No matter what they say**

**You're mine**

**Don't even talk to other girls**

**I'm yours **

**Please pinky promise me**

**That you'll never leave me alone**

**.**

"Kau melakukannya lagi,Xun."

Zitao melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan bibir kucing merah menggoda miliknya mengerucut sebal. Matanya melirik sinis ke arah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang tengah memuji atau menurut Zitao tengah menggoda Sehun dengan kata-kata menjijikkan –sungguh,ini menurut Zitao.-

Di belakangnya,Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Zitao. "Itu resiko karena memiliki kekasih setampan diriku,Zi."

Zitao mendengus kesal. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak lebih cepat untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Ia terlanjur sebal pada pemuda bersurai abu itu. 'Albino brengsek sialan.' Umpatnya dalam hati sambil masih berjalan cepat. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Zitao.

Jika boleh mengatakannya,jujur saja pemuda tampan itu senang dengan Zitao yang mencemburuinya. Cemburu pada setiap godaan yang di lemparkan oleh para gadis tiap dirinya melintas di depan mereka. Cemburu pada setiap sapaan yang Sehun berikan pada tiap gadis yang menyapanya.

Sehun menyukainya. Sehun menyukai bagaimana Zitao merajuk. Bagaimana Zitao yang cemburu. Bagaimana senyum serta banyak hal lain yang sangat Sehun sukai dari gadis pecinta panda itu.

Sehun senang. Senang dengan Zitao yang cemburu padanya. Senang dengan Zitao yang tak mau kehilangan dirinya. Senang karena itu berarti dirinya sangat berarti untuk Zitao. Sama seperti Zitao yang begitu berarti untuknya.

Pemuda tampan itu menyusul Zitao sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang ramping milik Zitao,mengabaikan pekikan kecewa dari gerombolan gadis-gadis disana yang melihat aksinya itu. Membuat gadis secantik Barbie itu menoleh kaget padanya.

"Berhentilah berpikir seolah aku akan berpaling darimu. Karena aku adalah milikmu. Dan kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku."

Zitao tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kau tampak menggelikan saat mengatakan itu,Xun."

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengulurkan kelingking kirinya ke hadapan Zitao. "Pinky Promise?"

"Childish!" cibir Zitao lembut namun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengaitkannya dengan milik Sehun. "Pinky Promise. Jangan ingkari itu,Xun. Karena kau milikku."

Sehun mengecup pipi gadis itu kilat. "Tentu saja."

Dan.. oh ya.. satu hal lagi yang sangat Sehun suka dari Zitao. Serpihan merah muda yang timbul di pipi tembamnya.

**.**

**One two three**

**Close your eyes and come to me**

**When you touch my cheeks with your two hands**

**I stop your lips from kissing and …**

**.**

Acara televisi sore ini sangat membosankan untuk Sehun. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan Zitao melarangnya memasuki daerah dapur walaupun hanya untuk sekedar membantu si cantik untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Setakut itukah Zitao akan masalah yang akan Sehun buat jika pemuda tampan itu memasuki daerah terlarang yang Zitao klaim sebagai daerah kekuasaannya? Bahkan,Hei! Apartement ini milik Sehun.

Sehun mengerang pelan. Ia benar-benar bosan. Terkadang ia merasa bahwa ia harus belajar memasak agar setidaknya diijinkan Zitao memasuki daerah dapur untuk membantu Zitao memasak. Dan lagi,ia tak mau membuat kekasih-nya yang secantik Barbie itu kerepotan karena harus memasak banyak untuk dirinya. Yah,well,Sehun merasa special karena itu. Dan lagi,apartement Zitao tepat di seberang pintu apartement miliknya. Tapi tetap saja,ia tak mau mati bosan setiap Zitao menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Xun,kau belum mandi?"

Zitao muncul dari dapur masih tetap mengenakan apron biru bercorak Teddy Bear milik Sehun. Zitao melipat tangannya begitu mendapati si tampan Sehun masih berguling-guling ria di depan televisi sambil memeluk sebuah boneka Teddy Bear yang dihadiahkan Jong Dae natal tahun lalu.

"Kau tak mendengarku,Xun?"

Sehun menoleh. Mendapati si cantik Zitao melipat tangannya sambil menatapnya kesal. Sehun menarik senyum idiotnya. "Aku terlalu bosan sampai tak mendengar ucapanmu,Zi."

Zitao berdecak pelan sambil menarik boneka Teddy Bear putih dari pelukan Sehun. "Mandilah. Kau belum makan sejak siang,kan? Cepat mandi dan kita akan makan malam bersama."

Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup pelan pipi kiri Zitao. "Baik. Siap laksanakan,Mama."

Ia melesat ke arah kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan suara yang tak bisa di katakan pelan. Zitao menggeleng maklum. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa Sehun tak lebih dari anak sekolah dasar dengan segala sifat manjanya yang terjebak dalam tubuh berwajah datar seorang Oh Sehun. Bukannya ia melarang Sehun memasuki dapur,hanya saja mengingat bagaimana kejadian Sehun merusak kue ulang tahun yang dibuatnya untuk Minseok sebulan yang lalu,Zitao memutuskan untuk melarang Sehun memasuki dapur. Dan lagi,Sehun tak bisa di sebut membantu. Karena pada dasarnya Sehun hanya akan menatap dirinya sembari melempar godaan-godaan yang menurut Zitao tak memiliki arti.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian,Sehun telah duduk manis di meja makan sambil menatap Zitao yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya dengan tentram.

"Xun,jangan membiasakan dirimu membuat makananmu dingin."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tak bolehkah?"

Bibir kucing Zitao mengerucut. Menatap sebal ke arah Sehun yang masih setia menatapnya. "Kau akan sakit jika tak makan. Dan lagi,memakan makanan dingin tidak sehat,Xun."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu suapi aku." Sehun berujar manja yang berimbas pada gejolak di perut Zitao. Ia rasa,wajah datar Sehun sama sekali tak cocok dengan nada manjanya.

Gadis itu bangkit memutari meja lalu menghampiri Sehun. Yang secara tak langsung berimbas pada jantung Sehun yang sepertinya akan segera meloncat dari tempatnya karena menangkap pemandangan betapa anggunnya Zitao.

Zitao berhenti di hadapannya. Jemari lentiknya mengambil sumpit dan menyumpitkan sepotong danging untuk Sehun. "Nah,buka mulutmu,Xun."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Bukan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan si gadis Barbie,namun menangkup kedua pipi tembam gadis itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau bahkan terlalu sempurna untukku."

Wajah tampan itu mendekat dan menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Setidaknya kedua belahan merah itu hampir menyatu jika saja tangan Zitao tak menahan dada bidang Sehun.

"Hei! Ini meja makan dan kau belum makan,Xun."

Dan Sehun menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati. Sekali lagi,ia beruntung memiliki Zitao.

**.**

**.**

Orang-orang mengatakkan bahwa cemburu adalah sebuah tanda Cinta. Orang mengatakan bahwa cemburu adalah sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Dan Sehun rasa,ia tak pernah se-cemburu ini pada Zitao. Sehun tak pernah cemburu berlebihan pada Zitao,bahkan saat Zitao dan Wu Fan merayakan ulang tahun Wu Fan bersama di November lalu. Atau saat Jong In meminta Zitao merawatnya selama sebulan penuh di rumah sakit,dua bulan yang lalu. Dan lagi,saat si idiot Park Chanyeol meminta Zitao untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya selama seminggu.

Tapi,Sehun rasa sekarang ia sudah benar-benar berada di ambang batas titik didih kecemburuannya terhadap dua manusia berbeda jenis di hadapannya itu. Sehun tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin ia cemburu pada seorang Xi Lu Han yang notabenenya adalah teman dekat Zitao yang sudah di anggap kakak bagi Zitao?. Sungguh! Ia tak mengerti kenapa otak bodohnya sampai tak bisa menghentikkan sesuatu yang membakar di dada bagian kirinya saat ini. Sungguh! Tolong pukul Oh Sehun sekarang.

Lu Han telah pulang lima menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa Zitao dan Sehun yang duduk berhadapan di temani secangkir cokelat panas yang baru saja di letakan oleh Zitao di meja ruang tamu.

"Jadi,apa yang bisa kau jadikan sebagai penjelasan atas sifat anehmu hari ini,Tuan Oh?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Barbie kesayangannya itu dengan pandangan dingin nan tajam andalannya. "Sifat aneh? Apa menurutmu perilaku-ku hari ini adalah sifat aneh?"

Zitao sedikit berjengit kaget saat nada suara Sehun naik di bagian akhir. Sehun selalu lembut padanya. Setidaknya sampai beberapa detik sebelum pemuda bersurai abu itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan.

Zitao menghela nafas pelan. "Kau cemburu,Xun?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Hanya membuang wajah ke arah lain. Mengabaikan kikikan geli Zitao akan tingkahnya.

"Sungguh,Xun. Kau cemburu pada Lu Han?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Memberi efek lagi pada perut Zitao yang kini kembali bergejolak mual melihat aegyo yang secara tidak langsung di tampilkan Sehun.

"Berhenti seperti itu,Xun. Baiklah! Kau memang cemburu pada Lu Han kan? Apa aku benar,Tuan Oh?"

Sehun menatap Zitao sebal. Lagi. Sifat kekanakan pemuda itu kembali lagi. "Apakah salah jika aku cemburu pada rusa sialan itu? Kau bahkan cemburu hanya karena aku menyapa kumpulan gadis-gadis yang kau sebut sebagai kumpulan anjing berkicau." Sehun merajuk sambil menggoyangkan pelan lengan kanan Zitao. Membuat si gadis Barbie hanya mampu memutar matanya bosan.

"Xun."

Zitao berbalik. Tersenyum manis dengan kedua telapak tangan halus miliknya menangkup lembut pipi tirus Sehun.

"Aku maklumi jika kau cemburu. Tapi,apakah harus kau cemburu pada Lu Han?. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak-ku sendiri."

Sehun mengelus lembut tangan Zitao yang masih menangkup pipinya. Kedua manic matanya menatap lurus ke arah obsidian menawan Zitao. Memeranggap gadis itu dalam sebuah rasi gaib yang Sehun ciptakan di matanya. Baiklah. Zitao rasa ia mulai gila sekarang.

"Aku tahu. Aku salah dan aku kekanakan. Maafkan aku,Zi."

Ia tersenyum lembut yang di sambut rona merah samar di pipi tembam Zitao. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut pipi tembam gadis cantik itu yang semakin menampilkan serpihan merah muda menggoda.

"Kau tahu? Aku terlalu takut kehilangan gadis sesempurna dirimu,Zi."

Zitao melepas tangkupannya. Beralih memeluk leher Sehun. Dahi mereka menyatu. "Dan itu juga berlaku sama untukku."

Sehun tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika sebagai permintaan maafku,aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu?"

Zitao nampak berpikir. "Apapun?." Tanya-nya yang di sambut dengan anggukan dari Sehun.

"Baiklah." Zitao berdiri dan membenarkan posisi pakaian-nya. "Pertama,aku ingin kau berjanji."

Alis tajam Sehun bertaut. "Berjanji?"

"Jangan membuatku cemburu lagi. Jangan menebar pesona pada gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu. Jangan menerima godaan-godaan mereka. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Aku berjanji."

Zitao mengacungkan ibu jarinya di hadapan Sehun yang kembali di sambut tawa oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Kedua. Aku ingin.." ucapannya menggantung. Mata indah bersinar penuh rasi bintang miliknya melirik handphone putihnya yang tergeletak kaku di atas meja kaca. "Aku ingin kau menirukan gerakan lagu gwiyomi seperti yang dilakukan Lu Han natal tahun lalu."

Sehun terbelalak. Yang benar saja. Ia baru saja akan menolak. Namun,pada kenyataannya Ia tetap bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Zitao. kenapa? Aegyo attack yang di luncurkan Zitao cukup untuk membuatnya menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau yang bernyanyi.." ujarnya sambil mencubit pelan hidung bangir Zitao.

Zitao mengangguk dan mulai melantunkan suaranya yang memeang tak begitu bagus,namun cukup untuk membuat Sehun merasa begitu senang.

_**1 plus 1 equals Gwiyomi**_

_**2 plus 2 equals Gwiyomi**_

_**3 plus 3 equals Gwiyomi**_

_**4 plus 4 equals Gwiyomi too**_

_**5 plus 5 equals Gwiyomi too**_

_**6 plus 6 equals chu chu chu .. Gwiyomi**_

_**I'm Gwiyomi**_

Zitao tersenyum senang saat Sehun menyelesaikan permintaan keduanya. Mata sipitnya Nampak membentuk bulan sabit yang cukup untuk membuat Sehun tersenyum gembira. Kedua lengannya mengukung Zitao dalam pelukannya.

_**Zitao plus Sehun equals Together**_

_**We're always together**_

Zitao tertawa pelan mendengar lanjutan syair nyanyian Sehun.

"Liriknya aneh,Xun." Komentar Zitao yang di sambut kekehan Sehun.

"Kau tahu aku tak berbakat bernyanyi seperti Chanyeol maupun Lu Han. Atau Jong Dae."

Zitao mengangguk pelan."Yang terakhir .."

"Hm?"

"Permintaan terakhirku.."

"Baiklah. Apa sayang?"

Zitao mendorong pelan dada Sehun. Membuat jarak antara mereka. "Aku ingin kau memberikan hatimu.. untukku."

Sehun tertawa senang. Bahkan rasanya ia akan menangis karena terlalu senang. "Jadi itu permintaan terakhirmu,eumh?"

Zitao mengangguk. "Tapi aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu. Kau tahu mengapa?"

Zitao menggeleng.

Sehun menyentuh bibir Zitao pelan. "Jika aku memberikannya,aku akan mati. Kau tak lupa kan jika hati adalah organ penting dalam tubuh manusia. Jika aku memberikannya,aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi."

Kedua manic itu bertaut. Membentuk satu garis lurus yang mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan kecil di dada mereka.

Seperti devaju,kedua belah bibir itu hampir saja menyatu. Dan lagi,lagi dan lagi gagal. Teriakan di luar sana berhasil membuat keduanya saling melepaskan diri. Saling melempar senyum satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Zitao berlalu untuk membukakan pintu pada tamu yang dengan tak sopan menggedor-gedor pintu apartement milik Sehun dengan brutal.

Dan kini,Sehun rasa ia tak akan pernah khawatir Zitao akan berpaling darinya. Kenapa? Karena mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling terhubung. Melalui tatapan mata dan melalui sengatan serta debaran yang hadir tiap mereka bersama. Mungkin.. jika cemburu dalam hubungan mereka tak pernah ada,hubungan mereka tak akan sampai seindah ini. Bukankah cemburu adalah rasa dan aroma dari kisah cinta itu sendiri?

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Regards**

**XOXO-adel**

**April,22****th**** 2014**

**.**

**.**

**Yehet! Saya comeback lagi. Tentunya dengan FF tidak jelas lagi. FF ini di ketik selama tiga jam. Maklum aja kalau jelek,ok?**

**Untuk sequel dari FF yang sengaja saya buat gantung karena saya kehilangan ide,akan saya buatkan sequel sesegera mungkin. Mengingat saya akan ujian,jadi saya tidak janji untuk publish minggu ini #plak. Tapi tenang tetap saya buatkan kok.**

**Terima kasih untuk Review kalian. *cium satu-satu***

**.**

**Last, mind to review?**


End file.
